


Introduction

by Close Friends (HMSquared)



Series: The Chronicles of Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Chaos, Cliffhangers, Companionable Snark, Complicated Relationships, Contracts, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Headaches & Migraines, Light Flirting, M/M, Meeting, Mild Blood, Open Relationship, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, i really don't know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Close%20Friends
Summary: Dean meets with Cody and Brandi following his AEW debut, but then Mox makes himself known in the worst way.





	1. World of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to note this section of stories involving Mox are in a different universe than other future stories involving him. Just a little FWI. :)

Dean woke up with a headache, but for once, it didn't have a bad explanation. He had spent the night before in Mox's control, smiling as his twin partied with the rest of AEW. Demons aren't supposed to be in bodies that long, even with permission, and so they had both gone to bed exhausted and in need of aspirin. Now he could just drink a few glasses of water and be fine.

"Your phone's been ringing off the hook." Sitting up in bed, Dean jumped, swearing under his breath. Mox was sitting on the edge of the coffee table, a tired smirk on his face. Shaking his head, he continued, "You seemed so peaceful, but Cody's number flashed on the screen a couple of times. Seems he's got a thing for you."

"Shut up." Setting his feet down on the carpet, Dean rubbed his eyes and stood up. Eyes dancing across the room, he finally settled on Mox, who was smirking. "Hand it over."

"Make me," Mox laughed. A growl escaping his throat, Dean limped forward and grabbed him by the wrist, squeezing.

"You may be a demon, but you're also me, Mox. I know you better than anyone else, and I'm used to your bullshit." Licking his lips, Mox handed Dean his phone and whispered,

"Someone's grumpy."

"Just tired. We both are." Unlocking his phone, Dean saw there were indeed multiple texts and emails from people, congratulating him on the debut. Looking up at Mox, he chuckled, "I don't why you aren't happier about this, you did all the work." For a few seconds, he didn't respond; then, a huge grin appeared on Mox's face and he laughed,

"Are you kidding? I'm loving this, Dean! I finally get to be myself on TV, and you're free from Vince." Dean rolled his eyes, but before he could fire back, his phone rang. It was Cody Rhodes, and Mox's eyes lit up. "Seems your boyfriend's calling."

"He's not my boyfriend." Holding up a finger to silence him, Dean picked up. "Hello?"

"Jon, it's Cody. How are you feeling?" A surprised smile appeared on the former Lunatic Fringe's face.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Good. Listen, Brandi and I want to sit down and discuss a contract with you today." Dean's mouth fell open in legitimate shock; Mox rose an eyebrow.

"That quickly?"

"You made a splash and proved your worth, I'd be stupid  _not_ to take advantage." Both men chuckled, Dean considering his future.

"Okay, well...yeah, of course! What time?" Now it was Cody's turn to sound surprised.

"How about...11:45? That work for you?"

"Yeah. See you then, Cody." Dean hung up, a huge grin on his face.

"What happened?" Mox asked, smiling. Looking at his phone, Dean replied,

"It seems you and I have a date with the Rhodes." Mox's face fell.

"Really?" His voice squeaked (a nervous tic of his), causing Dean to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Well...how are we going to explain the whole inner demon thing? I mean, you didn't tell him about me, right?"

"Of course not." Dean began to pace, thinking. "I think I can get through the interview, and then I'll mention you to Cody afterward. Sound cool?"

"Yeah." But Mox's smile fell as Dean went to change for the meeting.

 

A few hours later, Dean found himself in the hallway outside Cody's office, dressed in a suit and pacing. He wasn't sure what to think.

Mox (who had melded into his spine before the car ride over) was right; he had wanted this and, therefore, he should be the one talking to Cody. But how was Dean supposed to explain he had a real inner-demon? Cody and Brandi would probably be cool about it, but something about it still felt weird.

Another thing that concerned Dean was Mox's health. Despite all of the genuine smiling, he seemed tired and had been chewing on a lot of beef jerky in the hotel room. Even now, with the demon simply fused to his spine, Dean felt shaky and riled up. If things continued on their current course, he would need to handle it soon.

The door opened and there were Brandi and Cody; the former shook Dean's hand and pecked him on the cheek as the latter grinned. Smiling at them both, Dean stepped into the office and sat down at a table. A contract was sitting in front of him, and as he picked it up, he whispered,

"Mox, can you see this?" There was a hushed ticking sound as Mox took brief control of Dean's eyes and silently read the contract. By the time he had finished and retreated back into his spine, Cody was at the other end of the table and Brandi had closed the door.

"First of all, Jon, we just want to commend you again on your debut," Cody began. "You brought the character of Moxley to life and it's just the thing we want to showcase. However, we also want your input and this contract..." He reached a hand out to touch the clipboard, accidentally grazing Dean's finger. Brandi pretended not to notice, and pain shot through his body for a split second; once again, Mox. "It can be modified. If you don't like it-"

"It's wonderful," Dean butted in, because something was very wrong. His hands were shaking madly and he could feel Mox shooting up and down his spine. His teeth were grinding together of their own accord, and his ears were ringing. Everything was going dark and, knowing what would probably come next, he hooked his right ankle to a table leg and closed his eyes.

 

There was a loud bang, and darkness shot out of Dean. It wasn't going for anything in particular, hitting the walls and ceiling instead. Brandi dashed backward, Cody rising from his chair in horror. The lightbulbs were snuffed and for a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. Well, for AEW's power couple. For Dean...he could do nothing but listen as Mox screamed in pain. His demon was a  _sociopath_ , and yet his screams were very, very real.

After a few minutes, the smoke finally cleared. Looking across the table, Cody asked, voice shaking,

"Jon...is everything alright?" Brandi gasped and her hands flew over her mouth, which had fallen open. No, everything was not alright.

"Dean...I can't move." Mox's words were audible to the Rhodes, and he sounded terrified.

 

The left side of Dean's body looked like Mox: long red hair and a scar on his nose. The right side, however...it could only be described as hellfire.

His skin was pitch black, his veins an angry, firey red. Dean's right eye had turned solid black and his hair matched it. Somehow, for some reason, Mox had split apart, his human and demon forms colliding, and the man Cody called Jon had gotten in the way.

 


	2. Looking Up

Air was rushing in and out of his nose, but it took him a minute to stir. Eyes flickering open, Dean was instantly greeted with a splintering headache much worse than any in the past. Hissing in discomfort, he rubbed his temples and took in his surroundings.

He was back at the hotel room, lying on top of the bed covers. Cody was sitting on the windowsill watching him, a small smile on his face. There were a few scratches on his face, a speck of dried blood on the corner of his hairline. Noticing this, Dean asked,

"Cody...what happened?"

"Lots, Jon." Cody rose from his sitting position and, to Dean's surprise, he didn't look angry or traumatized. In fact, he seemed to be in a pleasant mood. "How much do you remember?"

"I..." Dean broke off as a bout of nausea rose in his stomach. Swallowing it back down, he took a deep breath.

"You okay?" There was concern etched on Cody's face. Nodding, Dean replied,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scooting closer to the end of the bed, he thought. "I remember walking into your office for the contract signing, sitting down...and that's it." Something was bugging him, and eventually, Dean realized what it was. "Cody, where's Mox?"

"Snoozing." Cody pointed to the sofa a few feet away where, sure enough, Mox was fast asleep. He looked exhausted; sympathetic, Dean got to his feet and crept over, secretly thankful no one had tried to wake him before.

"Mox?" His voice was soft, but Mox instantly stirred. Face twitching, his eyes opened and he looked at Dean. A small smile forming, he chuckled,

"Glad to see you're alive and kicking." Dean nodded, suddenly finding himself on the edge of tears.

"Same to you, Mox. I..." He trailed off, leaning forward and giving his brother a hug. "I really don't know what I'd do without you." Mox returned the hug, then rolled his eyes and chuckled,

"I appreciate the sentiment, but stop being a sympathetic bitch." Cody stifled a chuckle, and after pulling away from Mox, Dean turned to look at him.

"Like I said before, what happened, Cody?" Sighing, Cody began to pace.

"Something really strange happened. There were black...flames, for lack of a better word, that shot out of you." Dean's eyes widened, causing him to quickly add, "Brandi and I didn't get hurt, but when the smoke cleared, it was like your body had split. Half of you looked like Mox, and the other half was hellfire in a human form." To his surprise, Mox winced, swearing under his breath. Turning to look at him, Dean asked,

"What's wrong?"

"It's worse than I thought." Looking up at his older brother, Mox said, "Something happened at All In, Dean, something you weren't there for." Nodding to Cody, he whispered, "It turns out you and Finn aren't the only ones with inner demons."

"What do you mean?" A bitter smile formed on Cody's face, interrupting Mox's reply.

"My alter-ego, Stardust...he's very real, and he's just as crazy as he seems." Dean's eyes widened, giving Mox a chance to explain.

"During All In, Stardust possessed Cody and attempted to kill Dustin. If it weren't for interference from Dustin and I, he would have succeeded and so, after the match was over, I dragged him to limbo and killed him." Dean nodded.

"Why did he want to kill Dustin? Jealousy?" Mox and Cody shook their heads.

"He wanted to turn Dustin into a hellspawn," Cody replied, Mox nodding.

"Okay...what's that?"

"It's when a demon takes half of a person, usually the bad half, and turns it into a demon." Dean's eyes widened as Mox continued, "And for wrestlers, it's easier since you guys have alter-egos in the ring. Do enough digging, and a demon can make them a reality."

"So...why did you split in half during the meeting, Mox?" Cody asked.

"Right before I killed him, Stardust managed to stab me. It must have infected me somehow, and..." Mox trailed off, a chuckle escaping him. "Frankly, I should have seen it coming." His eyes twinkled, Dean instantly understanding. Turning to Cody, he said,

"So, by accepting us, you helped prevent a demon massacre." Cody nodded, letting the information sink in. Looking at Dean, he swallowed then, crossing the room in two strides, hugged him.

"I'm just glad you guys didn't let anything bad happen." Dean nodded, holding the blonde man in his arms and savoring his touch.

"Yeah..." They remained still, causing Mox to roll his eyes and snap,

"Why don't you guys just kiss already?" And so, Brandi having approved of it the day before, they did.


End file.
